One Dance in Paris
by TimeLadySong
Summary: It's a cliché and she knows it, but she doesn't care. It's just one dance. Pepperony Week 2016, Day 3: fluff


**Day 3 of the Pepperony Week, which btw I really adore (it's Pepperony, of course I do), meaning another fanfiction is needed. Also, check out my tumblr for the whole Pepperony Week (aka the days that aren't done in fanfiction style): pottsrescue. **

**Here we go.** _Day 3 (Tuesday, July 12): fluff_

* * *

Paris had always been one of her favorite cities. The people, the language, the food, the fashion. Pepper loved all of it. They had been to France for work, however, Pepper took every chance she got to go and explore some of the city's boutiques. Of course she didn't disappear long enough for Tony to notice it at all, most of the time it was when he was busy with something else (of which _some_ things annoyed her more than others.)

This evening, when they had planned to go out and eat in a restaurant, it had started to rain and they decided to stay in the hotel. Their rooms were next to each other, Tony's wish of being able to get to her whenever needed was taken a bit too serious, she thought though was actually quite happy about it herself.

It had been shortly after Afghanistan that she had been able to admit to herself that she was in love with her boss. Pepper Potts was in love with Tony Stark. Ever since that day, the thought hardly left her mind anymore, though she had already figured out how to keep it from affecting her work.

She had been sitting on the big couch, reading a book with a glass of wine in her hand when it knocked on the door. After they decided to stay at the hotel, Pepper had decided to chance her clothes since she wouldn't leave the hotel for the rest of the day anyway. Now wearing a light dress, not her business suit anymore, she put aside the book and the wine, straightening the skirt of her dress to open the door.

"Tony, is there anything you need? I thought we would call it a night for today." She was a bit surprised and confused, then again, it was Tony Stark she was talking to. "Well, Potts. I thought since we didn't get to go to that restaurant maybe we'd just have dinner here." With a grin on his lips he noticed the dress she was wearing. It had the same color as that backless dress that still haunted his dreams every now and then. "Nice dress, by the way."

Without really giving her the chance to say no, he pushed himself into her room, walking over to the couch she'd been sitting on just a few moments earlier. "I already had a bit of dinner, I really don't think that would be necessary." The idea of having Tony in her room, just the two of them, made shivers run down her spine. Sure, she had been in his room quite often, but he'd never entered her personal space before… not like that anyway.

"I won't take a no as an answer, Potts. Now, what do you want to eat?"

Door now closed, she stood with her back towards it, sighing as she knew there was no chance of getting him to leave. Defeated, Pepper sighed, telling him what she'd like to eat and telling him there had to be wine as well. Maybe it was not the best idea to consume alcohol while he was in her room, but right now, it was the one thing she needed to keep herself calm.

It wasn't like this was the first time she had found herself alone with Tony, but this evening seemed to be different. And she was sure it was the city's fault. Paris, city of love. _Of course_. While she had made her way to sit back onto the couch, keeping an appropriate distance to Tony, he had already called room service, ordering dinner for both of them. Taking her book, she neatly put it aside on a shelf.

It had stopped raining a few moments ago, just as she had been opening the door, which gave her the chance of the beautiful few out onto the balcony. There were flowers on each side of the door, and if you'd step out and look to the right, you'd have been able to see the Eiffel Tower. Quite romantic. But then again, she couldn't enjoy it while Tony was sitting, right next to her.

"What's on schedule for tomorrow?"

His voice startled her, but she quickly gained control of her thoughts once more. "Just a meeting and an interview. The rest of the day is up to you." Pepper thought about adding he shouldn't exaggerate it, but she could still do it after the interview.

Half an hour later, there was another knock on the door. It was Tony who got it and saw it was the room service with their dinner. "What do you say, eating on the balcony? Seems like it won't rain for at least the next hour."

In her head, she quickly declined it, saying she'd prefer eating inside. However, he'd be quite suspicious about such a harsh reaction which was why she simply nodded. The sooner they ate, the sooner he'd be gone again, leaving her in the misery of her feelings.

Dinner was served, Tony and Pepper were sitting on the balcony opposite to each other. For a while, neither said a word as they simply ate just until Tony noticed something that was just a bit out of place.

"Do you hear that? Seems like we get some music as well. Wonder if it's part of the service." He joked, though he actually appreciated it. He'd wanted to have a romantic dinner with Pepper this evening, but then there had been the rain. Not that Pepper had known about his intentions, it should have been a surprise for her.

Considering their situation, he thought he'd might still have the chance for that romantic dinner. After they finished, he put his glass of wine aside, waiting for her to put her own glass down as well before rising to his feet. Holding out a hand for her, he could see her surprised face and explained it to her.

"C'mon. Dinner, music, all that's left is a dance. Just one dance."

The redhead bit her lip, considering his offer. A dance wouldn't hurt, would it? But he had to make a promise.

"Fine, one dance. But then you'll call it a night."

Tony rolled his eyes, a grin still on his lips as he slowly nodded, causing her to carefully take his hand and let herself being pulled to her feet. The music had changed to something slower and Tony made a mental note to thank those street musicians later. Pulling her close, one hand was on her back, the other one taking hers in his. It was familiar.

"Just like the other night.", he murmured into her ear, causing her to shiver. Pepper was about to say something when she felt a single drop hitting her soft skin. Looking up, blue eyes looked at the dark sky.

"We should get back inside."

But Tony didn't let her go. Instead, he tightened his grip just a bit and continued to dance with her. In the rain. On the balcony.

"I'm sorry I abandoned you back then. I really regret it, Pep."

His voice was gentle, almost too gentle, and she knew he really meant it. Though she really shouldn't – and seriously, Pepper tried to fight it – she placed her head on his shoulder, hair wet and clinging to her face but she couldn't care less.

"It's fine. I'm not mad." Though she had been hurt back then.

"It's not fine. You know, I had plans for the evening. For dinner I mean. I had the table prepared for us, you'd have been surprised."

Eyes looked up to search his own. There was this softness in his eyes that made her legs go weak and it were just his strong arms that kept her from falling.

"I wanted to make it up to you. I wanted to give you something back. You deserve it, Pep. Dammit, you deserve even more."

Pepper giggled quietly, shaking her head just a bit as she lifted it from his shoulder to look at him properly. "You don't need to do something like that, Tony." And just then the true meaning of his words hit her and a smile softly spread across her lips.

Painfully slow she leaned forward, eyes looking at his own and to his lips before she lovingly put her own over his. They had stopped dancing but still held each other close. Tony couldn't remember the last time he'd been kissed with such tenderness and love. Hell, there probably hasn't been a last time before. What probably were just a few seconds seemed like an eternity when they finally parted once again.

"Paris, dinner, music, dancing in the rain and a kiss almost in front of the Eiffel Tower. I'd say you made up pretty well for that night." She smiled, leaning her forehead against his own and closing her eyes.

"I love you, Pepper."

"And I love you."


End file.
